degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Mochizou/Krew Hall
Kieran: ''(narrating) A year ago my life changed. It changed in ways I never imagined and it wasn't just my life that changed, everyone else's changed. Gegi's arrival at Krew Hall changed everything, although her time at Krew Hall was short, she left a life-long impact on everyone. '' Krew Hall II.''' final episode. '''Krew Hall Ikebukero High School Lizzy: Where's Kieri-kun? The ceremony is about to start. He's going to miss my big speech. Ash: 'He said he'd be here. '''Yazzy: '''What's wrong with him? Ever since he visited the school last week, he's been closed off and depressed. Did something happen? ''Ash sits awkwardly in her chair '''Ash: '''I don't know. He hasn't spoken to me. I just hope it's nothing too serious. '''Lizzy: Well whatever it is, it can wait. Today's my day to shine! Tori: 'Don't worry Ash, I'm sure he'll show up. Just like in manga, love will previal. Just like how my precious Damian will be here so I can finally give him a kiss. '''Principal: '''We will now hear from senior student Kamiigusa Lizzy. '''Lizzy: '''Here I go!! ''Lizzy makes her way for the stage with a huge smile on her face 'Lizzy: '''Hello subjects! '''Tori: '''Subjects? What does she think we are, her servants? '''Ash: '''It seems that way '''Lizzy: '''Today I stand before you a graduate of Ikebukero High School. It's been a great three years, the best three years of my life and I owe it all to Krew Hall. When I arrived there three years ago, I was alone. It was Sensei and myself. It was a lonely place, a quiet place and I decided then that I would see Krew Hall come to life, see it happy and busy, fill the hallways with noise instead of the deadly silence I was greeted with and so I did. One by one, more and more arrived. Cami-san, Dami-san, Kieri-kun, then Gegin, Ashin, Yazzin and finally Torin. Today, Krew Hall is full and it's a happy place. ''Kieran enters the hall and Lizzy spots him and smiles. Ash and the others see Lizzy's change of expression and turn around to see Kieran. Instead of sitting, Kieran chooses to stand at the back of the hall and listen. 'Lizzy: '''That's why it always hurt when someone was sad. When Krew Hall is happy it's a great place but when someone is sad, no matter who it is, it hurts all of us. ''Lizzy looks straight at Kieran 'Lizzy: '''We're a family and we survived together as a family. Whatever the problem, we fix it together, we get through it together, we live through it together, we trust each other with our problems and help solve them. We've been through a lot this year and it's made us stronger, it's made us able to face anything, no matter what, we can fix it and move on together. ''Ash stands up 'Yazzy: '''Where are you going '''Ash: '''I'll be back shortly ''Ash leaves the hall in a hurry '''Lizzy: It's with great pleasure today that I stand before you a graduate but it's also with great sadness that I will be leaving the only place I have ever called home. I know though, that whatever, I will always have the members of Krew Hall in my life, they will always be my family and the people I love the most. I will miss not seeing them everyday but they will never stop being my family. So my speech today is not to thank the school or my teachers for the last three years, it's to thank my friends for giving me the oppurtunity to be happy. So thank you Krew Hall, everyone of you... Lizzy looks up at the sky Lizzy: 'And thank you Gegin, for everything. ''The school erupts in thunderous applause. Lizzy looks over to Yazzy and Tori who are all crying. She looks over to where Kieran is standing only to find that he's not there. Ikebukero High School '''Yazzy: '''Lizzy-chan that was beautiful. '''Lizzy: '''Where did Ashin and Kieri-kun go? '''Tori: '''Hopefully they went off somewhere together. '''Yazzy: '''Huh? '''Lizzy: What are you saying? Tori: 'Nothing '''Lizzy: '''Is there something you're not telling me? '''Tori: '''I may not need to tell you anything. It may just reveal itself. '''Yazzy: '''Why so cryptic? '''Tori: '''A captain keeps their ship close to their heart. ''Cam enters 'Lizzy: '''CAMI-SAN!!! What did you think of my speech? '''Cam: '''It was beautiful, just like you ''Lizzy punches Cam 'Lizzy: '''Don't be fucking fluffy with me. '''Yazzy: '''So it's not just Kieri-kun she's violent with '''Tori: '''I think it's because she's suffering withdrawl symptoms with Kieran not around so she's looking for a proxy to hit. '''Yazzy: '''So basically no one's safe '''Tori: '''Pretty much. ''Ash enters 'Lizzy: '''Where the fuck did you go? '''Ash: '''I had to do something, don't worry about it. '''Lizzy: '''Well, let's go back to Krew Hall to party! Tonight's my last night, let's enjoy it to the fullest! '''Everyone: '''YEH!! ''Krew Hall 'Lizzy: '''I've got so much fun planned for tonight! It's going to be a night to remember!! ''The door opens 'Kieran: '''I'm back ''Everyone runs over to Kieran 'Kieran: '''Why are you all looking at me? ''Lizzy attacks Kieran and starts beating him up '''Lizzy: '''Did you not get my fucking message in my grad speech? Did you forget that we're your friends? How dare you hide your problems from us. Whatever it is, you tell us and we fix this together. '''Kieran: '''I'll tell you if you let me go! '''Lizzy: Really? Kieran: YES! Lizzy lets Kieran go Kieran: '''Firstly, I'm sorry for not telling you guys about this. I was pissed off at myself and angry. Truth be told, I was ashamed of myself. I failed the year and I'll be repeating my second year '''Lizzy: '''No fucking way! '''Yazzy: Kanda-senpai, I'm so sorry. Kieran: Don't feel sorry for me, it's my own fault. Tori: This is why you've been so closed off. Kieran: 'Yeh '''Tori: '''You're quiet over there Ash. '''Ash: '''Huh? '''Tori: '''Usually you always have something to say to Kieran. Did you already know. ''Tori smirks and Ash glares at Tori 'Ash: '''I found out last week but I didn't want to say anything. '''Tori: '''You must be close to know about this already. '''Ash: '''Can you stop? '''Tori: '''Never '''Yazzy: '''So you're going to be a second year alongside me? '''Kieran: '''yeh '''Yazzy: '''Oh god. What are my friends going to say when they see that you're a pervert. '''Kieran: '''Still going down that road huh? '''Yazzy: '''No matter what, you will always be a pervert. ''Kieran's phone rings 'Kieran: '''Hello. Yeh I can talk. ''Kieran goes out the door to talk on the phone. 'Tori: '''I wonder who it is. '''Lizzy: '''Probably a secret lover '''Tori: '''He already has one of those. ''There's a knock on the door 'Matt: '''Hello '''Lizzy: '''Who are you? '''Yazzy: '''That's Himemiya-kun. '''Lizzy: '''OH! HELLO! MATTY-KUN! '''Matt: '''Uh..hi....Hase-chan, can we talk? '''Yazzy: '''Sure ''Matt and Yazzy go off to talk. '''Matt: '''I wanted to say goodbye. I'll be leaving in the morning and it's unlikely we'll have the chance to talk again. You turned my life around and you made me so happy. Thank you Yazzy. '''Yazzy: You're too kind. I'm really going to miss you. Matt: 'Me too. ''Matt kisses Yazzy '''Matt: '''Goodbye Yazzy '''Yazzy: Goodbye Matt Matt leaves and Yazzy goes back into Krew Hall Lizzy: 'You've got a big smile on your face. '''Yazzy: '''Well, I was just given a reason to smile. ''Kieran enters 'Kieran: '''Hey Aoyama, can I talk to you? '''Ash: '''Sure ''Tori gets all excited 'Ash: '''Stop it ''Ash and Kieran go outside '''Kieran: '''I just had an interesting talk with the principal '''Ash: You did? Kieran: '''Yeh, he said that a friend of mine came to see him today to convince him to let me pass the year. '''Ash: Really? What did he say? Kieran: '''He said that if I work hard over the break and take some extra exams, I can pass the year. '''Ash: That's fantastic! Kieran: Ash Ash: Yeh Kieran: '''Was it you that spoke to him? '''Ash: '''I don't know what you're talking about '''Kieran: '''You were the only one who knew and during Lizzy-senpai's speech you left '''Ash: Well, I might have played a small role in things. Kieran: '''Why did you do that? '''Ash: I did it for you. I wanted you to be happy. I love you Kieran and I wanted you to smile again. I wanted to give you a reason to wake up in the morning and feel good about the day. Kieran: 'I have that already '''Ash: '''huh? ''Kieran walks over to Ash and kisses her. 'Kieran: '''Thank you. Not just for this but for everything. I love you too. ''They kiss again 'Lizzy: '''I KNEW IT! '''Kieran: '''Lizzy-senpai!! '''Lizzy: '''Are you two together?! ''Ash and Kieran look at each other '''Kieran: '''Well, I guess... '''Ash: '''We are now '''Lizzy: '''Really? '''Tori: '''MY SHIP PREVAILED! '''Lizzy: '''Now we really have to celebrate! '''Kieran: ''(narrating) We partied through the night, celebrating all the good times and toasting to the future. It was a night we would never forget for the rest of our lives, the night our lives readied themselves for the next stage. The next morning we preapred to say goodbye to Lizzy-senpai.'' Lizzy: 'I'm going to miss you guys. You've given me so much to be happy about. Thank you. Kieri-kun, no getting Ashin pregnant. '''Kieran: '''NO! THAT'S NOT-- WE'RE NOT EVEN-- '''Lizzy: '''Kidding ''Lizzy grabs Kieran by his hoodie 'Lizzy: '''If you fuck anything up though, I will kill you '''Kieran: '''Yes ma'am '''Lizzy: '''Goodbye guys ''Lizzy tries to hold back her tears as she gets on the train. As she looks out her window she sees the others are all crying. '''Kieran: ''(narrating) After Lizzy left, the rest of us enjoyed our small break. I was able to pass my extra exams and passed the year. Tori was able to corner Damian and give him a long-awaited kiss. Of course, he passed out straight after but Tori was satisfied. After her whirlwind romance with Matt, Yazzy found herself with more confidence as she entered her second year and it wasn't long before she found herself with a new crush. We still heard from Lizzy, she would ring every day to let us know of the fun she was having and would drive down on weekends to see us. Her relationship with Cam grew stronger and he eventually proposed. As for Ash, our relationship grew stronger, we settled into our life together and as awkward as it could be at times, we were happy together. Our time at Krew Hall will always be the time that shaped our lives and helped us grow and right now, we're enjoying every moment of it.'' The End... Category:Blog posts